Anything But Perfect
by enjee
Summary: Audrea and Hayden: Sister and brother. Status: Anything but perfect. Each embark on a different adventure. An unusual fairytale written in Jaclyn Moriarty format.


**Summary: **Princess Audrea is a spoilt brat and still wants more in life, whereas Prince Hayden, her boring brother needs to move out of his comfort zone. But what happens when their lives take a twist that will not only change their identities but their hearts as well… Just so you don't get the wrong idea from my bad summary, they're not ending up together.  
Gross. Why did I even mention that…? Never mind, just get on with the chapter.

**Chapter One - Introduction**

Dear Diary,

Those disgusting, puny servants think they're better than me! And they think have the right to choose to obey me or not? Excuse me, but I am the princess here!

Before I scribble on, I shall introduce myself (in my best handwriting of course)…

As the _one and only_ Princess Audrea of Juvaria.

I have the _most_ mesmerising blue-green eyes and (_absolutely_ gorgeous) wild, wavy brown hair. People say I'm beautiful and a charming young lady who has the potential to go far in the future (Quite so). That should sum up what I'm like.

My father is King Laedon and my mother is Queen Evelyn. I don't know much about my parents because they never spend time with us - they're always away on business trips and they never talk to us except to greet or punish us. But come on! Do they really go out for "business" or sit on those desirable golden chairs and wear beautiful jeweled crowns all day?

I meant 'us' because I have a grey eyed, auburn haired sibling (a twin, actually) and if I may say so, he is absolutely boring! I mean, he does take his duty too seriously…that is "to lead this kingdom to power and wealth" as father often states. But still, he should open up a bit more and stop being so businesslike. By the way, he is Prince Hayden.

Anyway, enough about my brother and more about me… I like Prince Right, getting revenge, pretty things, compliments, lovely dresses (not including that torturous device of suffocation i.e. the corset, but the dresses are pretty so that's all that matters) and Prince Right.(Note: Prince Right DOES NOT exist (yet) but he is out there somewhere). I dislike puny servants who disobey me, not getting what I want, being ignored and basically anyone or anything that makes me unhappy.

The great thing about writing in you is that no one can complain or criticise me. I am just sick of everyone who always tell me to do this and do that, especially that troll called Mistress Olga. From her, I have learnt NOTHING except to sleep with my eyes open while occasionally mumbling "Yes, Mistress Olga". And she thinks I have attitude problems as well as uncontrollable behaviour. I can control myself, thank you very much…I just don't want to! I am the one who is so supposed to be control! I'm the princess! They are all below me! They're all stupid because they don't get it right... What part of "OBEY ME" don't they understand? Argh! I will write what I wish to write without anyone commenting on my "unladylike" behaviour! After all, this is about me. You should be grateful and honoured that I have some use for you instead of rotting in whatever you were lying on.

Oh great, now I'm writing about you as if you are a human. Just don't get it into your head. You're still beneath me. _Very _beneath me, understood?

I really need some fresh air at the moment. Actually, no. I would very much prefer a massage and I want my room cleaned again. At least it will give those puny servants something to do instead of gossiping about everything.

Oh darn it, I forgot about the dinner tonight! And father invited nobles over too! Argh, that means I have to try out more suffocating dresses and spend more time getting ready. Stupid corsets… stupid dinners... stupid manners… stupid everything…

But at least everyone will fall in love with my looks.

I'll write in you later. It was nice meeting you,

Princess Audrea.

_Dear Princess Audrea,_

_It has come to our attention that you are extremely bad at being a princess.__  
__Firstly, you take advantage of your power to bully servants and other people who are of lower rank than you. This is absolutely wrong of you. Princesses are supposed to be kind and generous, always doing the right things for the good of the kingdom. And you? Greedy, arrogant and moody. No doubt all the princes will be afraid of your tyranny and leave you as a spinster for life. _

_We suggest you should hide under your bed and stay there until your years as a princess are over. You are an embarrassment to our society._

_Yours sincerely,__  
__The Association of Princesses__  
__P.S.: Beauty is only skin deep._

_Dear Princess Audrea,_

_Please ignore the previous letter you have received. Unlike their association, we would love to invite you to join our society. We have just found out about your interest in your diary. It's so remarkable! You skip half your lessons with Mistress Olga just to write in a partly tattered book given to you five years ago. We had no idea that you could write (no offence but you never seemed to pay attention in your lessons). This is great, Audrea. We look forward to having you join us._

_Yours truly,__  
__The Headmistress__  
__The Princess Diaries_

A/N: In case no one has noticed, I've started editing the chapters because they've irked me for quite some time…If you don't get why the letters to Audrea were randomly put there, well, they're supposed to move the story along by telling it in a different perspective.  
By the way, reviewing wouldn't hurt. ;)


End file.
